


grandpa pussy indulgence

by bva, milkteaowl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, M/M, dont fucking read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bva/pseuds/bva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaowl/pseuds/milkteaowl
Summary: in the end, it all resorts to bloodshed......





	grandpa pussy indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> 3 close friends absolutely fucking eviscerate an innocent google document and post it online

grandma writes homoerotic fanfiction on her meantime, see below what she has done:

 

The

 

im gay

imga y

im gay

i

 

“mmmmmhmnngnngn!!!!!” said swain. .he

 

oh fuckl yes   already know what the fuck going on

draven fucking

N

HEY

HHe grabe his big meaty thigh and cum in his old man pants. fuck

darius stick his dick in swain nostril and swain sneezed cum

draven came in to see his big brother fucking their grandpa abnd his dick fucking bursted through his trousers

he had to join in. he just fucking had to. how can he pass up on that.

draven unzipped his fucking pants and jumped on the bed immediately

swain was in coma after draven fucking slammed his 40 inch penis on his face

“im sorry swain are you okay”

“DRAVEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIGN KILELD HIM”

“hes fine hes inhaling cum u see he is breathing” draven said as he stroked his fuckign yaoi hand of´

 

“his body is fuckign convulsing the cum is leaking out of his lungs. he cant BREATHE you fucking monster”

swain coughs up like 10 liters of cum and wakes up

“i lived bicth”

 

**i dont think lukas knows how human biology works**

 

**lunar i saw a penis once and cried**

  


his erection suddendly comes back up and he winks. “dont think this juicy old  boy is done just yet…”

darius fucking exhaled as he saw the old fuckold come back to life “oh fuck yes its time to le”

darius penis: le

draven looks fucking flabberghasted. justabsolutely fucking HORRIFIED

 

**ok**

 

draven grabbed his massive fucking dick and just FLUNG that shit INTO swains old wrinkly fucking mouth

draven wrote ‘fill it’ on swain’s ass

**LUNAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE TOO FUCKING YOUNF FOR THIS**

 

written by darius => draven has a small dick fuck you

 

this is so funny bc joy is the youngest out of us        

**SHUT THE FUCK UP IM 21**

**fuck all of you i watch the pornoe**

ok grandm

porn continues

 

swain gasped. “ha-ha-ha! you little boys sure love to have a little fun with my slutty old ass hole! come all over my wrinkyl butt heheheh… give me all your fucking cum. now”

kms

DONT YOU FUCK WITH ME

 

oh jesus what have you done

 

this is not what god intended

thats just life

 

swain snorts some more cum

“YOU SHITTY FUCKING BITCH THINK YOU CAN SUFFOCATE ME?????? AHAHAJHGAGH”

he swallows dravens dick and he dies.

“TASTE MY WRATH HAJHAJAHAJHAJAGGGG”””

 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” says darius

 

im literally in tears right now

 

“YOURE NEXT YOU FUCKING CRETIN” swain SCREAMS

H”HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHGG”” darius yells as his dick snaps in half and falls over dead

 

the end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LUNAR YOURE FUCKING...  
> joy i physically cant fucking do this anymore im laughing so fucking hard  
> pussy  
> im leaving now lunar i am so fucking sorry  
> ive seen worse fam  
> ive watched a lot of porn in my day  
> IM SO SORRY LUNAR im sorry ia m so sorry……………....  
> omg i killed ur font  
> sorry againi  
> OMG  
> im agctually fucking c rying  
> LUNAR  
> LUNAR  
> LUNAR  
> DONT  
> DONT FUCKING READ THIS OMG IM SO SORRY OHGHFKGFKGJFG  
> im sorry swain are you okay better be a refrence to what i think its a ref to  
> IM REDING BITCH FUCK YOU  
> just post this to fanfiction. net already or something  
> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> big penis  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
